Yuue Aoiemo
Perfil * Nombre: あおい ゆう/ Aoiemo Yuue * Profesión: Actriz y Modelo * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: '''Fukuoka, Japón * '''Estatura: '''160cm * '''Signo zodiacal: Leo * Tipo de sangre: A * Agencia: HappyRace Entertainment Dramas * Miyamoto kara Kimi e (TV Tokyo, 2018) * Saki ni Umareta Dake no Boku (NTV, 2017) * Hello Harinezumi (TBS, 2017) * Legend of the Blue Sea (SBS, 2016-2017) * Dr. Rintaro (NTV, 2015) * Wakamonotachi 2014 (Fuji TV, 2014) * MOZU 2 (WOWOW, 2014) * Mottomo Tooi Ginga (TV Asahi, 2013) * Double Face (TBS & WOWOW, 2012) * Ryoma den (NHK, 2010) * Osen (NTV, 2008) * Camouflage (WOWOW, 2008) * Dr. Koto Shinryojo 2006 (Fuji TV, 2006) * 24 no Hitomi (NTV,2005) * Tiger & Dragon (TBS, 2005) * Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari (Fuji TV, 2004) * Nanako to Nanao (NHK, 2004) * Ichiban Taisetsu na Date (TBS, 2004) * 14 Getsu Tsuma ga Kodomo ni Kaette Iku (YTV, 2003) * Kou Kou Kyoushi 2003 (TBS, 2003) * Natsu no Yakusoku (TV Asahi, 2002) * Ao to Shiro de Mizuiro (NTV, 2001) Películas * What A Wonderful Family! 3 (2018) * Mix (2017) * Birds Without Names (2017) * Tokyo Ghoul (2017) * What A Wonderful Family! 2 (2017) * Azumi Haruko wa Yukuefumei (2016) * Over the Fence (2016) * What A Wonderful Family! (2016) * Journey to the Shore (2015) * The Case of Hana & Alice (2015) Alice (voz) * Rurouni Kenshin: The Legend Ends (2014) * Rurouni Kenshin: Kyoto Inferno (2014) * Zipang Punk (2014) * Climbing to Spring (2014) * Space Pirate Captain Harlock (2013) voz * Tokyo Family (2013) * Vampire (2012) * Rurouni Kenshin (2012) * Tamatama (2011) * Patisserie Coin de rue (2011) * Redline (2010) voz * The Lightning Tree -Raiou- (2010) * FLOWERS (2010) * About Her Brother (2010) * Ikechan to Boku (2009) * Honokaa Boy (2009) * One Million Yen Girl (2008) * Best Wishes for Tomorrow (2008) * Don't Laugh at My Romance (2008) * Welcome to the Quiet Room (2007) * Rainbow Song (2006) * Tekon kinkurito (2006) voz * Sugar & Spice: Fumi Zekka (2006) * Hula Girls (2006) * Mushishi (2006) * Hachimitsu to Clover (2006) * Kiraware Matsuko no issho (2006) * YAMATO (2005) * Henshin (2005) * Shining Boy and Little Randy (2005) * Turtles Are Surprisingly Fast Swimmers (2005) * Letters from Kanai Nirai (2005) * Tetsujin 28-go (2005) * Jukai (2005) * Sea Cat Umineko (2004) * Mask de 41 (2004) * Hana and Alice (2004) * 1980 (2003) * Guuzen nimo saiaku na shounen (2003) * Gaichu (2001) * All About Lily Chou-Chou (2001) Teatro * 2018: Antigone * 2016: Tis Pity She's a Whore * 2015: A Behanding in Spokane * 2015: Three Sisters * 2013: Goodbye * 2013: Larus canus * 2012: Kenji Miyazawa * 2012: Madame de Sade * 2011: '''Sono Imouto * '''2011: Minami * 2007: Othello * 2004: Shibuya Karatou Kuhanarete * 2003: Watashi to Watashi * 1999: Musical Annie Curiosiades * Debut: 1999 Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActriz Categoría:Nacidos en 1985 Categoría:HappyRace Entertainment